Oscuridad y luz
by MariSeverus
Summary: Una vieja profesía, llevará a Snape y a Harry, a contraer matrimonio. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a ambos, mientras intentan sobrevivirse el uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

_Y ahora, uno del ramo SS/HP. Hasta los momentos, está en revisión. Yuee, es para ti al igual que para Chesale. Muchos saludos y besos.._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto, como personajes y demases, le pertenece a JK Rowling._

_No está beteado,tampoco. Ruego disculpas._

_M&S

* * *

_

**Oscuridad y Luz:**

Severus Snape, miraba a su alrededor, mientras Dumbledore estaba a su lado. No entendía el motivo o la circunstancia, pero a él le parecía que debía, estar casado con Potter, de alguna forma. Harry Potter por supuesto, como siempre, estaba en desacuerdo con la moción. Hermione, estaba parada junto a él y le miraba con una expresión apaciguadora.

- Siempre pensé que de todos sus amigos, Potter era el menos sensato- dijo Snape con voz lacónica y una mueca de enojo. Harry por su parte, no atendía a lo que Snape decía, sólo a lo que Dumbledore comentaba.

- Eso dice la profesía- musitó, mirando un pequeño frasco, donde guardaba ciertas memorias- el bien y le mal, deben entrar en comunión, para poder anularse entre sí.

- ¿Y eso, por qué significa matrimonio?- pensó Snape con cierta zozobra y en realidad, se le adelantaba a Harry con respecto a la pregunta.

- No conosco forma mejor.

- ¿Encerrarnos en una habitación sin puertas ni ventanas?- dijo el adulto, con las cejas arqueadas.

- Deben estar en comunión, aprender a llevarse y soportarse. Y perdóname que te diga esto, Severus, tú eres un mortífago. Así sea, en las túnicas nada más.

Severus no volvió a hablar y le tocaba el turno a Harry Potter. Ladeó la cabeza y contempló a ambos hombres, antes de formalizar sus inquietudes en algo, que no fueran gritos y quejas sin sentido. Tenía un planteamiento en la cabeza y nadie se lo rebatiría aunque quisieran. Con un suspiro, sus pies, lo trasladaron hasta el escritorio del director.

- No tiene sentido. ¿Casarme? Tengo menos edad que él y además..¿Casarme?

- Es lo que se preveé por los momentos. Los aurores, se encargarán de proteger la nueva vivienda y la vida, que deberán emprender.

- ¡Me rehuso a aceptar eso!- se quejó Snape con un grito y su toga hizo un frufrú, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- No es tu decisión, las cosas están tomadas- le dijo Albus y Severus, ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

- Pues, entonces, revierte el asunto. Por que por mi parte, no tendrás aceptación.

- Están casados- dijo Albus y Severus, sólo había puesto un pie en la salida- está todo arreglado ya. Por supuesto, que ninguno de los dos porta anillo, que lo haría oficial. Pero, si a ver vamos, esas cosas cliché del pasado...

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?- estalló Severus y Harry, pensaba hacer lo mismo. Otra vez- ¡Nos casaron y no nos preguntaron!

- Ya sabríamos sus respuestas.

Severus no continuó hablando y decidió que salir era lo mejor para su sanidad mental. Bajó las escaleras, mientras Hermione estaba allí sin podérselo creer. Le temblaba un labio y no hayaba palabras para expresarse. Antes de que lo hiciera, Harry, levantaba una mano y le pedía que se mantuviera en silencio.

Bajó las escaleras también y se dirigió al comedor para almorzar. En realidad no podía comer, con la noticia que acaba de recibir. El profesor, entró en el comedor y sus orbes oculares, negras, se posaron sobre las pequeñas esmeraldas de Harry Potter. Sin duda, iba a ser un tiempo, bastante atenuante.

- No se crea lo que no es, por lo que acaba de pasar- dijo y Harry apenas le miró.

- Yo no me creo nada.

- Y ahora, usted seguirá siendo Potter y yo, Severus Snape. Me encargaré, de resolver esto y usted, no hará nada. ¿Me entiende? ¿He hablado claramente?

- Como el cristal- desafió Harry y regresó a lo suyo.

- Ah, una cosa más. Nada a nadie.

- ¿Perdone?

- No le dirá a nadie y será mejor, que silencie a "la sabelotodo**_"._**


	2. ¡Me voy a vivir a casa de Snape!

**¡Me voy a vivir, en casa de Snape!**

* * *

Harry observaba el mundo, desde la ventana y no podía entender, qué había hecho. Mientras vislumbraba su futuro próximo, Dumbledore y Snape entraban en aquella habitación de enfermería. Harry, había ido a ver a Ron, que se había caído de su escoba. Con una sonrisa suave, Dumbledore miraba a Harry, pero éste, no le prestaba la mínima atención.

- Está todo preparado- mencionó el anciano y Harry, apenas asintió. En respecto a lo que pensaba, Ron prefirió no hablar.

- ¡Esto es estúpido, incoherente!- dijo Snape, pero Dumbledore no estaba para oír sus quejas- ¡Tú, dejándote llevar por estúpidas profecías!

- Está decidido...

- Pues esté decidido o no ¡Nosotros, no estaremos casados!- le dijo, señalando a Potter. Harry, frunció el ceño y miró en dirección a Ron.

- No tiene sentido- le dijo al director. Dumbledore miró a Harry por unos instantes, antes de deliberar.

- Deben intentarlo, aunque sea una convivencia corta- mencionó el director y Snape negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente.

- ¡No se hará!- le dijo en un grito de exasperación- ¡No haremos nada, a tú conveniencia!

- Está decidido, ya lo dije.

Harry intentó no pensar en lo que podría pasarle y, permaneció en silencio sin emitir sus opiniones al respecto. Severus, ladeó la cabeza y miró al joven, que estaba contemplando a su amigo.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir, Potter?- dijo y Harry, le contempló por un corto minuto, antes de hablar.

- ¿Usted no había dicho, que no hiciera nada?- mencionó el muchacho y Severus, hizo un gesto de rabia, con su boca.

- ¡Eres un...!

- Severus- le advirtió Dumbledore y Snape se silenció- Irán a una casa nueva, un lugar custodiado y bastante acoplado a sus posibles necesidades.

Harry no habló y Severus, alzó las manos en señal de rendición. ¿Qué podría decir, que convenciera a Dumbledore?

En poco tiempo, Harry había preparado sus cosas. Severus, miró a su alrededor, para vislumbrar el equipaje que estaba a sus pies. Se lo tomaban, muy enserio. Con un suspiro de frustración, observaba a Lupin, que llegaba por ellos.

- ¿Preparados?- dijo con la voz baja. Severus asintió lacónicamente, antes de maldecirlo.

El joven de ojos verdes, colocó sus cosas a un lado y miró a Snape. Severus le contempló a él e hizo un gesto desagradable. Bien, eso sucedería todos los días de su convivencia. ¿En qué universo alterno, había ido a parar?

Muy pronto, estaban frente a una enorme casa. Parecía que Dumbledore, no pensaba en pequeño. Ambos, miraron a su alrededor. ¡Qué enorme tontería! Sin duda, sería un mes o un año, complicado.

- Esperamos, que se sientan a gusto- dijo Lupin, antes de cerrar la puerta principal. Pudo matarlo, si la puerta no se hubiera atravesado.

Severus, caminó por los pasillos y observó la estructura, desde todos los ángulos. Harry se preguntaba, si habían dispuesto dormitorios separados. Esperaba, por el amor a merlín, que así fuera.

Al subir, descubrió que no se equivocaba. Había un pequeño cuartillo, pero no tenía cama. En cambio, el principal, tenía una. ¿Qué creían ellos, que eran? ¿Esposos reales?

- ¡Maldición!- masculló Snape, observando lo mismo que él- ¡Algo podré hacer, para arreglar esto!

- Enviarme al cuartico- dijo- estoy acostumbrado, a los espacios pequeños.

Severus miró el cuarto, del que hablaba Harry. Era muy pequeño, para poder dormir dentro. Tuvo que tomar, esa difícil decisión.

- Dormirá en ese cuarto- le dijo a Harry y éste, le miró con sorpresa. No dudaba, que Snape, fuera el primero en mandarlo a aquel pequeño rincón.

- ¿Está diciendo?

- Sí, lo estoy diciendo. Por desgracia.

Harry no tuvo otra opción que asentir a la petición del profesor. Miró la cama que parecía bastate aceptable y, no debían ni verse ni tocarse en ella. Por más extraño, que sonara ese pensamiento.

- Esto, es muy incómodo- dijo Harry y Snape, arqueó una ceja.

- Créame, que ya sé eso.

El joven, no habló con el profesor por un largo rato. Severus no salió de un estudio que había en aquella casa, por largo tiempo. A la hora de dormir, Harry ya estaba en la cama e intentaba cerrar los ojos. Al observar a Snape entrar, se quitó los lentes y fingió dormir, pero sabía que no engañaba a nadie.

Con un suspiro, Severus se sentó en la cama y miró a Harry. Le daba la espalda y o dormía, o fingía. Seguramente, lo segundo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y meditó lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que iba a suceder. Con una sonrisa escueta, recordó las pesadas charlas con Dumbledore. Siempre, hizo lo que quiso, sin que él se pudiera quejar. Y ahora, lo había involucrado, con su némesis, por decirlo de una forma coherente.

Sin pensar en algo más, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. De todas formas, debía dormir, así fuere con Potter. Dio un último vistazo y luego, se quedó dormido.

La mañana pareció bastante distinta a lo que esperaba. Harry Potter, observaba el desayuno sobre la mesa, preguntándose cómo había aparecido de esa forma. Con un suspiro, se sentaba a desayunar, mientras Snape entraba en aquel comedor.

Sí estaba todo tan planificado, como se imaginaba. Se sentó a lo lejos, sin intercambiar palabras con Harry y, contempló el desayuno. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, al imaginarse a Dumbledore, feliz por lo que sucedía.

Harry estaba igual o peor. Sentía que su universo colapsaba de una forma deprimente y sin sentido alguno. ¿Casado con Snape? ¿A quién se le ocurría semejante cosa? A Albus Dumbledore.

Ambos, desayunaron en silencio. Al terminar el desayundo, Harry deambulaba por la biblioteca, mirando los libros. No tenía mucho que hacer, en esa nueva casa. En su nuevo hogar.

- ¿Aburrido, Potter?

- Ligeramente- le dijo el muchacho con la voz seca, mirando las carátulas de los libros.

- ¿Y lee?

- Un poco- le confesó el muchacho. En realidad, Hermione, era la que leía entre todos ellos. Severus, se permitió sonreír ante esa confesión.

- Dudo que encuentre, algo que tenga que ver con Quiddicth.

- No soy estúpido, puedo leer otras cosas.

- No, no lo es y sí puede- dijo, con mofa y se levantó del sillón bajo, en el que estaba. Se acercó a la biblioteca y se posó en el librero. Harry, trató de no alzar la cabeza ni de iniciar una discusión sin sentido.

- ¿Y qué libros lee, Potter?

- Historias de terror. Leí una, sobre un hombre de trajes negros, que me ha puesto muy nervioso- dijo con malicia y Snape, no contestó.

Severus, ladeó la cabeza y observó uno de los libros donde Harry tenía puesta una mano. Leyó el lomo del mismo.

- Historias mitológicas. ¿Le interesa el pasado, Potter?

- Está mejor que el presente- dijo, tomándolo y dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Snape frunció el ceño y tratando de no enojarse lo suficiente como para suicidarse, volvió a sus asuntos.


	3. Vida matrimonial

**Vida matrimonial:  


* * *

**

Severus Snape, meditaba, sentado en la cama. Harry Potter, estaba en la cocina y leía uno de los libros de aquella vasta colección. Severus, se restregó el rostro con una mano y se levantó de la cama. Se había quedado dormido y Harry Potter, ya no estaba allí. Seguramente, estaba en el salón. ¡Qué injusta tortura!

Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus recordaba lo que Dumbledore pedía. Debía convivir con Harry, por una profesía que no le habían esclarecido. Con un gruñido de frustración, caminó hacia el salón.

Harry estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y sin sus lentes. Parecía que meditaba y sostenía el libro con una sola mano. Al acercarse y detallarle mejor, observó que estaba dormido. Esa era la realidad.

- ¡Potter!- le gritó y Harry, abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Le observó con detenimiento y luego, se restregó los ojos con una mano. Se colocó los anteojos y le miró.

- ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó.

- Señor- agregó Snape y Harry sonrió con un gesto despectivo.

- Sí, usted es mucho más viejo que yo. ¡Qué pareja con la que han venido a juntarme!

Severus observó con enojo desmesurado a Harry y, juró que se mantendría en silencio para evitar un conflicto. Con una sonrisa escueta, caminó hacia él y observó el desayuno sobre la mesa.

- ¿Puedo preguntar, qué hacía dormido en la sala?

- ¿Y creía, que me dormiría en la habitación, a su lado?- preguntó, con sarcasmo. El profesor, no contestó y ladeó la cabeza para observar el desayuno. ¿Dónde estaban esos famos elfos?

Harry se levantó de la mesa e intentó no incomodarse demasiado, por lo que estaban viviendo. Sin duda alguna, tenía que acoplarse a algo que detestaba enormemente. Severus, se quedó en la cocina, mirando lo que estaba en la mesa. Sí, que se lo tomaban enserio, como pensó anteriormente. Sin lugar a dudas, tendrían muchos problemas. Ambos.

Luego del desayuno, Remus vino a verlos. Les trajo dos anillos. Uno de ellos, simbolizaba a la oscuridad y ese lo portaría Snape. El otro, a la luz y lo usaría, desde luego, Harry. Severus estaba reacio, a portar un anillo en su dedo. No estaba casado y Harry, ni siquiera era una mujer. Miró a su alrededor, cuando no hayaba algo contundente, que no dejara huellas en cuanto muriera. Harry por su parte, pensaba en cosas más efectivas. Dejar que Voldemort lo matara, por ejemplo.

Ambos hombres, debían resolver el asunto de dormir juntos. Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus, intentaba dividir el lugar. Pero, aunque partiera la cama por la mitad, tendrían que dormir juntos. Harry, estaba en el salón y contemplaba los viejos cuadros de aquella enorme casa. ¿Qué más, iba a hacer? Sus amigos, no le habían escrito aún y suponía, que Dumbledore, no les había indicado donde estaba su nueva residencia. Con una sonrisa de sarcasmo se imaginó, que no lo haría.

Harry observó, como el profesor acomodaba las cosas. Si tanto le incomodaba, debía haberlo dejado dormir en el cuarto pequeño. Con un suspiro, colocaba las cosas que Snape sacaba, en aquel cuartillo. Severus, ladeó la cabeza para mirar hacia ese lugar y, caminó hacia el. Harry, miraba la pequeña cama.

- ¿Qué hace, Potter?

- Colocar mis cosas- le comentó, sin mirarlo. Snape, ladeó nuevamente la cabeza y observó las dimensiones de aquel andrajoso lugar.

- No tiene sentido, no entrarán aquí.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado- le dijo don rabia y pesar- ya me han hecho dormir, en sitios más pequeños. Para mí, esto es un palacio.

Severus, no se atrevió a hablarle y con una sonrisa de sarcasmo, se imaginaba a Harry durmiendo allí. Bueno, eso solucionaba lo de dormir juntos, pero curiosamente, su vena del "hazle bien" seguía latiendo. ¿Dónde hallaba un cuchillo, para cortársela de raíz? Miró a Harry y, le quitó la valija de las manos.

- No, Potter- le confesó- es muy pequeño.

- ¿Y qué? Usted me estaba botando de la habitación...

- La reorganizaba- dijo Snape, con los dientes apretados. Harry le miró sin entender lo suficiente.

- Sí, para usted.

- Para que no, tuviésemos que dormir juntos- le dijo con cierto escozor. Harry, permaneció sin hablar y, miró su valija. Hedwing, ululaba y batía sus alas. Deseaba salir un rato.

- Dele a su lechuza lo que quiere- le dijo Snape, sosteniendo su valija. El chico hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra alguna. Caminó hacia la jaula y le dio la espalda a Snape. Severus, le observó por un corto segundo, antes de retirarse. ¿Por qué, estaba siendo bueno con Potter? No lo sabía en lo más mínimo. Bueno, verlo y oírlo decir que ya había dormido en un sitio, donde no cabía ni la mitad del equipaje, era comprensible en cierta forma.

- Tranquila, ya podrás salir- Le decía Harry, a su lechuza blanca.


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos:**

* * *

Harry alzó la cabeza, en aquella cama. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el desayuno, ya parecía estar en la mesa. Seguramente, habían elfos que se encargaban de todo. De nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza y notó, que Snape seguía en la cama. Bien, era incómodo. Comenzó a moverse, pero el dichoso movimiento ya alarmaba a su profesor de pociones. Era un espía y era capaz de sentir cualquier cosa. Con una sonrisa a medias, Harry se imaginó a sí mismo tratando de huír. ¡Cómo si no fuera a notar eso tampoco!

- Buenos días, Potter- le dijo el hombre, sin darse la vuelta aún. Harry se preguntó si debería hablar o fingir que seguía dormido. Así, Snape se levantaría y le dejaría allí. Pero no, su cerebro le traicionaba.

- Buenos días, profesor Snape- dijo, una vez levantado. ¿Qué iba a hacer allí, recostado como un tonto?- El desayuno parece estar listo ya...

- Los elfos madrugan mucho- fue el comentario del hombre, ajustándose la camisa.

Estaba semi abierta y Harry nunca creyó ver aquello que se mostraba, en ese preciso momento. El profesor no lucía como acostumbraban mencionarlo. Su torso, estaba bien delineado. Sí era pálido, pero no era una "varilla" por decirlo de una u otra forma. Severus, bajó la mirada y cerró los botones con urgencia. Harry negó con la cabeza y entendió, que seguro había malinterpretado el asunto. Pudo decir, "me gustan las chicas" pero Severus, ya partía hacia las escaleras.

- Será mejor, que se aliste Potter- le dijo con una voz sedosa. Harry ladeó la cabeza y miró a su lechuza. ¿A quién, le podía pedir ayuda? Sus tíos, se reirían de él y dirían algo como: "Sabíamos que estabas desviado, desde el día en que te vimos". No necesitaba eso.

Harry bajó las escaleras, acomodándose el cabello con una mano. Bueno no estaba la señora Weasley para decirle que su cabello, era incontrolable. Ni estaba Hermione, para preguntarle si se había batido a duelo con su cepillo. Necesitaba oír la voz de una mujer, para sentirse a gusto. Estaba harto de todo eso.

Mientras desayunaban, las tensiones seguían álgidas. Con un suspiro, Harry miraba al profesor mientras éste, pasaba las hojas de su periódico con mucha calma. ¿Es que tendrían que llevarse mal todos los santos días? Eso ya se tornaba ¡insoportable en todas las vías posibles! Al terminar el desayuno, una inesperada visita llegaba hasta el hogar. Bueno, no tan inesperada como parecía. Ya estaban acostumbrados a sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones de otros. Y esa visita, era una consecuencia de una idea estúpida de Albus Dumbledore o al menos, eso pensaba Snape.

- ¿Los preparativos de la boda?- espetó, mirando a la señora Weasley.

- Pues sí, profesor Snape. Si la magia se debe llevar a cabo, sea cual sea, se debe realizar un matrimonio real.

- ¡Están locos! ¡Potter y yo, casados! ¡Es que eso, no cabe en la mente de nadie con uso de la razón!

- No puedo hacer algo más que informar, profesor Snape- dijo la mujer con una vocecilla. Miraba a Harry, que estaba tan atónito como el hombre a su lado. Pobre Harry, que debía contraer matrimonio con un hombre mayor que él. Se imaginaba la mujer.

Harry prefirió mantenerse al pie de las circunstancias. ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar de algo, que ya estaba predispuesto a suscitarse? Miró a Snape, que estaba pálido y en sus treces. Su rostro retomaba esa apariencia de leche agria. Ver eso todos los días por el resto de su vida, no era algo agradable. Bien, hasta lo que durara ese matrimonio. Seguía sin ser agradable.

- La ceremonía será dentro de dos días- dijo y Severus, soltó un chasquido. Se imaginaba algo, que Harry luego, comenzó a pensar también. ¡Era desagradable!

- Esa dichosa ceremonia, ¿Incluye demostraciones de cariño?- comenó y Harry pensó, que no pudo haberlo dicho mejor.

- Se refiere a...¡Oh no! ¡No ese tipo de cosas!- dijo ella, alarmada. Snape se preguntaba si se imaginaba algo más, de lo que él quería reflejar.

- ¿Usted, de qué está hablando? ¿Qué se imagina?- preguntó él y la Sra. Weasley, se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno de eso, ya sabe...- dijo, con incomodidad- eso, que hacen las parejas.

- ¡En lo más mínimo!- le espetó Snape, más pálido que anteriormente- ¡Ni se le ocurra imaginarse, semejante cosa!

Harry coincidía con el hombre. Con un suspiro suave, intentaba no hacerse una imagen mental de lo que estaba por suceder, o de lo que la señora Weasley, estaba imaginándose.

- Entonces, la ceremonia en dos días. Harry querido, yo escogeré tu traje de gala- mencionó la mujer, con una sonrisa que Snape detestó antes de que incluso, se formara en su boca.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio. Bueno el hombre y el adolescente. Con un suspiro suave, Severus trataba de no dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore y cometer un crimen. Ese día estaba tan exhausto mentalmente, que decidió recostarse en la cama y quedarse allí. Tal vez así, no tendría una mala reacción y no acometería ninguna torpeza.

Mientras esperaba que algo acabase con su vida, tuvo un sueño. Estaba en la cama y se imaginaba a Harry Potter. Él también estaba allí y le miraba con una sonrisa, estaba semi desnudo en su cama y lo esperaba. Despertó de golpe cuando él mismo, se aproximaba al juvenil cuerpo de su estudiante. ¡Eso no pasaría ni en una realidad alternativa!

Al despertar violentamente, observó a Harry sentado junto a su lechuza. Le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras ella le miraba con fijeza. De todas formas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable o como le llamaran a eso, con el joven. ¿Qué culpa podrían tener ambos de las estupideces, que se le ocurrían al director?

Harry se levantó y continuó mirando a su lechuza, que se subió hasta su hombro y le miró con una expresión tranquilizadora. No podía seguir con una farsa como esa. Él era un chico, no era un juguete. De nadie, inclusive de las aspiraciones de Dumbledore. Bueno, esa era su cuota de responsabilidad repentina.

- ¿A quién le escribe, Potter?

- A Ginny Weasley, señor.

- ¿Una carta romántica? Por que de querer escribir, supongo, que le escribiría a Granger. Incluso a su amigo Weasley.

- Sí quiero escribir, pero le escribí a ella- le confesó el muchacho con mucha calma.


	5. Última noche de solteros

**Última noche como solteros:**

A medias, luego se los completaré. Lo prometo  


* * *

Severus, ladeaba la cabeza para mirar a su estudiante. Estaba dormido y al día siguiente, tendrían que casarse. ¡Mundo de locos! Permaneció largo rato contemplándole como idiota. No podía creérselo del todo. Mientras pensaba, Harry Potter hacía lo mismo. Ambos se miraron en la cama.

- Sigue siendo incómodo- mencionó Harry, en un murmullo. Snape, no habló y miró a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa, que recordar el sueño con él.

- Es incómodo que dos hombres, principalmente usted y yo, duerman juntos- le contestó Snape adusto. Harry, asintió en silencio.

Harry se sentó en la cama y tomó los lentes con torpeza. Su lechuza entraba volando en la habitación y traía una carta en su pico.

- Buenas noches, Hedwing. ¿Qué traes?- preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza. Snape, miró el plumaje blanco de la lechuza y sus brillantes ojos amarillos- ¿Una carta de Ginny?

- Estaré en el salón. Léala si quiere- le mencionó Snape con un suspiro.

Harry miró la curiosa carta. ¿Por qué Ginny, le escribía a esas horas de la madrugada? Contempló el desespero de la jovencita por saber que su querido Harry, se casaba. Bien, él también sentía lo mismo que ella. Ladeó la cabeza y miró el reloj. La una en punto y él, sentía que el tiempo pasaba excesivamente lento. No quería casarse, ni siquiera amaba a Snape. Amaba a Ginny Weasley y desgraciadamente, sus destinos se veían frustrados por una boda. ¡Con un hombre!

Severus Snape, estaba en el salón, meditando. Pensaba en todo lo que viviría apartir del día y en como debía destirpar a Dumbledore. Muy lentamente, por supuesto. Mientras pensaba, se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Soñaba con Harry, otra vez. Permanecían en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro. Eran pareja.

Despertaba agitado, pensando en eso. ¡En ningún momento y bajo ningún concepto, sería pareja de Harry. Era hombre y si iba a escoger una pareja, sería una mujer. Realmente.


End file.
